Why I Love You
by Kiri Yamanaki
Summary: A KairiSora oneshot in which Kairi remembers Sora's death and how she confessed her love to him. Very sad! R&R!


Kairi stared out the window. Sora and Riku had come home, and they were all reunited. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had been there too, but King Mickey had left again. So Kairi, Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to find him. The not he left behind helped them out a bunch. Kairi picked it up and read it again out loud to herself.

Dear friends,

Something has come up and I have to go and leave you again. Don't freight, for we shall cross paths once more. You are probably wondering what has possibly come up and I have to say I cannot tell you. So that means you must go out and seek me. Donald, Goofy, protect these dear friends and help them.

Sincerely,

King Mickey

"Where could he be," Riku said breaking Kairi's thoughts. She wondered the same. What new problem was uprising?

Sora and Riku along with Goofy and Donald had decided to go and find the king, and when Kairi heard she wanted to go too. "You can't leave me here again. I won't let you. I'm coming. We made a deal, wherever one of us goes, the others follow. So I'm coming," Kairi had said. Riku and Sora nodded. Now, today was the day they would leave.

"Hurry up Sora, or we'll leave without you," Kairi laughed.

"Coming, coming," Sora replied a little annoyed.

Just then Kairi realized something. She could finally tell Sora how she felt, that she loved him. Sora stumbled out of his room with three bags.

"Did you pack everyone's' things," Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Then let's go," Kairi said raising a fist. Everyone piled out of the house and towards the gummi ship. Sora and Riku had built it out of things they found on the island. Everyone decided that Sora should drive because he knew his way around. As everyone boarded Sora looked at Kairi as she passed and asked her if she wanted to sit by him. Kairi blushed and nodded.

Once on the ship Donald and Goofy were discussing where to go. Riku stared out the window off in thought. Kairi watched her surroundings as they flew. It was her first time on a gummi ship. Sora smiled as she stared wide-eyed at everything that flew past. "Wow, it's so……relaxing and beautiful," Kairi said astonished.

"Yeah I know, but it does get tiring after a while," Sora replied. Kairi understood, while he had been gone, flying everywhere and seeing things and places a numerous number of times, would get tiring. "But it's still pretty every time," he added. Just then Donald piped in, "Goofy and I think we should go to the castle." Kairi nodded, after all, that was the king's home and perhaps the queen knew where to find him.

Soon they landed in the gummi garage to be greeted by the chipmunks, Chip and Dale. "Hurry come quick," Dale said.

"There's trouble in the castle," Chip added worriedly.

"Here," Sora said handing Kairi the Oathkeeper keyblade.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Kairi replied astonished. Sora pulled out the Oblivion for himself and Riku summoned his keyblade, Way to the Dawn. Donald and Goofy got out their weapons, which were now highly upgraded.

"Are you ready to face whatever we must face," Sora asked the group, but he was speaking more towards Kairi. She nodded, her whole body shaking at the intensity. She couldn't believe that the five of them were going into battle for the first tie together. Everyone stood up.

"Be careful," Chip said as he started back to the gummi garage.

"Don't worry," Kairi said smiling,"We are all together and nothing can defeat us." Although Kairi realized that wasn't entirely true. They could easily be smashed to pieces, but at the same time, they could also win.

Sora led the group to the door that lead into the castle. "We could easily die, so take time to tell everyone how you feel," Sora said in a shaky voice.

"We could also very easily win," Riku added, "It depends on what we face." Sora nodded still shaking. This scared Kairi even more, this could be her first and last time telling Sora how she felt. Sora walked over to her. "I've talked to everyone but you and Riku," he said. Kairi nodded and gulped. She would have to tell him now.

"Sora, I don't know how to say this, but……ever since we were little……I've always……I've……l-love-loved you," Kairi stammered as she blushed. _I love him soooo much. He's so cute_ Kairi thought.

"I love you too, Kairi," he said as he hugged her. Kairi wished that moment could last forever, but she realized they had to save the castle from the new threat. At that moment Sora broke the hug and leaned into kiss her. _Is this really happening_ Kairi wondered as her eyes shut and she enjoyed the moment that felt like it lasted forever. Sora soon broke away from the kiss smiling. Kairi smiled too then looked around blushing to see everyone staring. She then turned to Riku and hugged him, which he wasn't expecting. "Thanks for being a great friend Riku. I know we'll win." Kairi turned away from the blushing Riku and headed towards Donald and Goofy. She knelt down to Donald's height as she hugged him and pulled Goofy into the hug too. "Thank you for bringing Sora back," Kairi said as she started to cry tears of happiness and sadness at the same time.

"Gawrsh, what's the matter Kairi," Goofy asked.

"Oh, I'm just so happy to be reunited with him and yet so scared something bad will happen."

"We'll be fine," Donald said as Goofy nodded. Kairi stood up brushing herself off, her brown hair blowing in the wind. She then walked to Sora and hugged him. "Let's go," she whispered and Sora nodded.

The group assembled by the door. "Is everyone ready," Kairi asked. Everyone nodded as they pulled out their weapons. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and together they opened the door to their fate.

As soon as they stepped foot in the castle they were battling. "How can there be this many Nobodies and Heartless," Sora yelled over battling, "especially in the castle."

"Good question," Riku replied fighting several Nobodies at one time. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a section of the Heartless were gone. And in their place stood none other than the king.

"Keep moving," the king shouted, "Find their leader the Shadow Seeker. Donald, Goofy stay and help me. Kairi, Sora, Riku go. Now!"

Kairi ran down the hallway to the throne room. As she opened the door she felt Sora and Riku's hands on her shoulder. Inside was a room, half of it was Heartless, the other half was Nobodies, and in the back stood the leader, as the king called it, the Shadow Seeker.

"Spread out," Riku yelled. Sora went straight; Riku went left which left Kairi to go right. As soon as they got to the leader, everyone was out of items, magic, and low on HP. The Shadow Seeker wasn't very difficult to fight except for its size. Kairi was in critical condition and about to be hit when Sora jumped in front of her, taking serious damage as Riku dealt the final blow, Kairi held the dieing Sora sobbing.

"No, no Sora, don't die," she said in between sobs.

"I……love……you……Kairi. Riku……take care……of her," Sora said in between faint breaths. Riku bent over, stunned and he was beginning o cry too.

"You can't leave me again, not again," Kairi cried hugging Sora tightly. Sora coughed and kissed Kairi. At that moment his breathing faded and stopped. Kairi wailed as she held her dead love. "No, no Sora. Not again. Not when I told you I loved you. You can't leave me," Kairi sobbed in his shirt. "I love you Sora."

Just then she heard a voice, "Don't cry Kairi," it was Sora's, "I am with you always and will be forever." Kairi continued to cry as she saw a faint image of Sora in front of her. "And I will be waiting for you," the voice continued. "I'll see you soon my love," Kairi said wiping her tears. She stood up with her keyblade in one hand and Sora's body in the other. "I'm sorry Riku," Kairi said raising her keyblade.

"No Kairi," Riku shouted. But it was too late. She had already cut herself ending off her HP. Riku pulled out a Mega-elixir and healed Kairi, or at least tried. It barely worked, but was successful.

Kairi lay on the ground barely breathing as she sat up and hugged Riku, in tears. "He told me I had to continue to live. No matter how much it hurt. I'm so sorry Riku, I'm so sorry."

Riku hugged Kairi tightly, scared of losing his other friend. "It's okay," he replied also in tears, "just don't try that again."

At that moment King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran in. "Oh no!" Donald exclaimed running over to Kairi and Riku who were holding Sora. "No, no, no," he wailed as he sat down. Goofy sat next to him, too shocked to speak.

"He died saving me," Kairi said holding back more tears.

"Then he really is the rightful keyblade wielder," King Mickey said as tears streamed down his face. Kairi nodded knowing he was waiting for her and they would see each other again. She looked at his body and smiled. "And that is why I love you," she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. And at that same moment she felt his presence next to her.


End file.
